List of programming blocks by Viva-TV
This is a list of programing blocks that were and are broadcasted by Viva-TV on IBC. Current programming blocks ''Kapinoy Cinema (2013-2014) '2013' May *Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luis Manzano, Martin Escudero, Marvin Agustin, Billy Crawford, DJ Durano and John Lapus) (May 4) *''Who's That Girl'' (Anne Curtis and Luis Manzano) (May 11) *''Runaway Bride'' (May 18) *''Menor de Edad'' (Meg Imperial) (May 25) June *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (June 1) *''Fall In Love Again'' (Onemig Bondoc and Anja Aguilar) (June 8) *''Hollow Man'' (June 15) *''A Secret Affair'' (Anne Curtis, Derek Ramsay and Andi Eigenmann) (June 29) July *''Working Girls'' (Hilda Koronel, Gina Pareño and Rio Locsin) (July 6) *''Bagets'' (Aga Muhlach, Raymond Lauchengco, JC Bonnin and Herbert Bautista) (July 13) *''Estudyante Blues'' (Vina Morales, Gelli de Belen, Keempee de Leon, Raymart Santiago and Dingdong Avanzado) (July 21) *''Tayong Dalawa'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (July 28) August *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (August 4) *''The Fighting Chefs'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (August 12) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (August 13) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (August 14) *''Hitman'' (Sam Pinto and Cesar Montano) (August 15) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (August 16) *''I'm Sorry, My Love'' (Judy Ann Santos and Onemig Bondoc) (August 19) *''Bad Boy'' (Robin Padilla) (August 20) *''Manay Po! 2: Overload'' (Rufa Mae Quinto) (August 21) *''Shake Rattle an Roll 9'' (John Prats, Pauleen Luna, Katrina Halili, Roxanne Guinoo, Lovi Poe, Matt Evans, Melissa Ricks, Martin Escudero, Jewel Mische, Felix Roco, Nash Aguas Sam Concepcion, Eugene Domingo and Dennis Trillo) (August 22) *''No Other Woman'' (Cristine Reyes, Derek Ramsay and Anne Curtis) (August 23) *''Pangako Ikaw Lang'' (Regine Velasquez and Aga Muhlach) (August 31) September *''Shake, Rattle & Roll X'' (Marian Rivera, Roxanne Guinoo, JC de Vera, Kim Chiu, Gerald Anderson, Jean Garcia, Wendell Ramos, Mylene Dizon and Diana Zubiri) (September 7) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (September 16) *''Baler'' (Anne Curtis and Jericho Rosales) (September 17) *''Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Liuis Manzano, Billy Crawford, Marvin Agustin, Martin Escudero, DJ Durano and John Lapus) (September 18) *''Ang Huling Henya'' (Rufa Mae Quinto) (September 19) *''Fall in Love Again'' (Onemig Bondoc and Anja Aguilar) (September 20) *''The Mommy Returns'' (Gabby Concepcion, Ruffa Gutierrez, Pokwang, Jillian Ward, Gloria Diaz, Kiray Celis and John Lapus) (September 23) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (September 24) *''A Secret Affair'' (Derek Ramsay, Anne Curtis and Andi Eigenmann) (September 25) *Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum (Robin Padilla and Vina Morales) (September 26) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (Mark Bautista and Sarah Geronimo) (September 27) *''Manila Kingpin: The Asiong Salonga Story'' (Jorge Estregan and Danny Labra) (September 30) October *''Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'' (Robin Padilla and Regine Velasquez) (October 1) *''El Presidente'' (Jeorge Estregan, Nora Aunor, Christopher de Leon, Cristine Reyes and Cesar Montano) (October 2) *''Pangako Ikaw Lang'' (Aga Muhlach and Regine Velasquez) (October 3) *''Humanap Ka Ng Panget'' (Andrew E.) (October 4) *''Estudyante Blues'' (Vina Morales, Gelli de Belen, Keempee de Leon, Raymart Santiago and Dingdong Avanzado) (October 7) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (October 8) *''Boy Negro'' (Phillip Salvador) (October 9) *''Bagets'' (Villiam Martinez, Aga Muhlach, Raymond Lauchengco, JC Bonnin and Herbert Bautista) (October 10) *''Bagets 2'' (William Martinez, JC Bonnin, Herbert Bautista, Raymond Lauchengco, Ramon Christopher and Francisa M.) (October 11) *''Tayong Dalawa'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (October 14) *''Ikaw Lamang Hanggang Ngayon'' (Richard Gomez and Regine Velasquez) (October 15) *''Baler'' (Anne Curtis and Jericho Rosales) (October 16) *''Noel Juico: Batang Kriminal'' (Raymart Santiago) (October 17) *''No Other Woman'' (Anne Curtis, Derek Ramsay and Cristine Reyes) (October 18) *''Status: Single'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Paolo Contis, Alfred Vargas, Rafael Rossel, Mark Bautista and Jon Avila) (October 21) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (Bobby Andrews and Angelu de Leon) (October 22) *''Catch Me, I'm in Love'' (Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson) (October 23) *''Torotot (Destierro)'' (Maui Taylor and Baron Geisler) (October 24) *''Won't Last A Day Without You'' (Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson) (October 25) *''Kaledo'' (Cherie Pie Picache) (October 28) *''I'm Sorry My Love'' (Judy Ann Santos and Onemig Bondoc) (October 29) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (October 30) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes ) (October 31) November *''No Other Woman'' (Anne Curtis, Cristine Reyes and Derek Ramsay) (November 1) *''Muling Buksan Ang Puso'' (Vilma Santos, Dindo Fernando, Coney Reyes, Sandy Andalog, Rowell Santiago and Lorna Tolentino) (November 4) *''Masikip sa Dibdib'' (Rufa Mae Quinto) (November 5) *''Tinik sa Dibdib'' (Nora Aunor and Phillip Salvador)December (November 6) *''Paano Ba Ang Mangarap?'' (Vilma Santos and Christopher de Leon) (November 7) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (November 8) *''Scorpio Nights 2'' (Albert Martinez and Joyce Jimenez) (November 11) *''Pusong Mamon'' (Lorna Tolentino and Albert Martinez) (November 12) *''Sukdulan'' (Katya Santos) (November 13) *''Working Girls'' (Hilda Koronel, Gina Pareño and Rio Locsin) (November 14) *''Working Boys'' (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon) (November 15) *''Nang Iniwan Mo Ako'' (Sharon Cuneta and Albert Martinez) (November 18) *''Nakagapos na Puso'' (Sharon Cuneta and Lorna Tolentino) (November 19) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (November 20) *''Natiro Ang Puso Ko'' (Lorna Tolentino and Gabby Concepcion) (November 21) *''Muling Umawit Ang Puso'' (Donna Cruz and Nora Aunor) (November 22) *''Ang Misis Kong Hodlum (Joey de Leon and Samantha Lopez) (November 25)'' *''Imortal'' (Vilma Santos and Cristopher de Leon) (November 26) *''Smith & Wesson'' (Vic Sotto and Joeyd e Leon) (November 27) *''Gaano Kadalas ang Ninsan?'' (Hilda Koronel and Dindo Fernando) (November 28) *''Cross My Heart'' (Sharon Cuneta and Rowell Santiago) (November 29) December *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda, Luis Manzano, Gloria Romero, Tom Rodriguez and Sam Pinto) (December 2) *''Abakada...Ina'' (Lorna Tolentino) (December 3) *''Tikboy at Pamboy'' (Niño Muhlach, Anthony Alonzo, Panchito and Dely Atay-atayan) (December 4) *''Batas Ko ang Katapat Mo'' (Bong Revilla, Edu Manzano and Gelli de Belen) (December 5) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (December 6) *''Habang Lalong Nasasaktan Tumatapang'' (Jose Balagtas) (December 9) *''Hawak Ko Buhay Mo!'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (December 10) *''Apat Dapat, Dapat Apat'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Candy Pangilinan and Eugene Domingo) (December 11) *''Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Billy Crawford, Marvin Agustin, DJ Durano, Luis Manzano, Martin Escudero and John Lapus) (December 12) *''Baler'' (Anne Curtis and Jericho Rosales) (December 13) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (December 16) *''Jeannie, Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang?'' (Judy Ann Santos and Robin Padilla) (December 17) *''No Other Woman'' (Anne Curtis, Cristine Reyes and Derek Ramsay) (December 18) *''Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'' (Regine Velasquez and Robin Padilla) (December 19) *''When the Love Is Gone'' (Cristine Reyes, Gabby Concepcion, Alice Dixson, Andi Eigenmann and Jake Cuenca) (December 20) *''Anak ng Dagat'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (December 23) *''Huwag Mong Isuko Ang Laban'' (Ronnie Ricketts, Vina Morales and Ricardo Cepeda) (December 24) *''Tatak ng Isang Api'' (Ronnie Ricketts and Eddie Garcia) (December 25) *''Matira ang Matibay'' (Ronnie Ricketts and Anthony Alonzo) (December 26) *''The Fighting Chefs'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (December 27) *''Noli Me Tangere 2-Day Marathon Special'' (December 30 and 31) '2014' January *''Gamitan'' (Maui Taylor, Wendell Ramos and Jordan Herrera) (January 1) *''Sex in Philippine Cinema'' (Sunshine Cruz, Patricia Javier and Joyce Jimenez) (January 2) *''Walang Kapalit'' (Sharon Cuneta and Richard Gomez) (January 3) *''Bugbog Sarado'' (Maui Taylor, Victor Neri and Andrea del Rosario) (January 6) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (January 7) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda) (January 8) *''Who's That Girl'' (Anne Curtis and Luiz Manzano) (January 9) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (January 10) *''Lupe: A Seaman's Wife'' (Andrea del Rosario, Jordan Herrera and Leandro Muñoz) (January 13) *''Sex Drive'' (Katya Santos, Maui Taylor and Wendell Ramos) (January 14) *''Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luis Manzano, Martin Escudero, Marvin Agustin, Billy Crawford, DJ Durano and John Lapus) (January 15) *''Viva Hot Babes'' (Maui Taylor, Katya Santos, Andrea del Rosario, Jen Rosendahl, Gwen Garci, Kristine Jaca, Hazel Cabrera and Myles Hernandez) (January 16) *''[[The Fighting Chefs'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (January 17) *''Hibla'' (Ricky Davao, Rica Peralejo and Maui Taylor) (January 20) *''Mga Babae sa VIP Rooms'' (Rose Valencia, Kat de Santos and [[Angela Corteza (January 21) *''Sukdulan'' (Katya Santos and Raymond Bagatsing) (January 22) *''A.B. Normal College (Todo na 'Yan! Kulang Pa 'Yn!'' (Andew E. and Ocie Alcasid (January 23) *''Menor de Edad'' (Meg Imperial) (January 24) *''Ang Huling Henya'' (Rufa Mae Quinto) (January 27) *''Pedro Penduko, Episode II: The Return of the Comeback'' (Janno Gibbs, Ramon Zamora and Ace Espinosa) (January 30) *''Bekikang'' (Joey Paras, Tom Rodriguez and Tirso Cruz III) (January 31) February *''Status: Single'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Paolo Contis, Alfred Vargas, Mark Bautista, Rafael Rosell and Jon Avila) (February 3) *''Torotot (Destierro)'' (Maui Taylor, Yul Servo and Baron Geisler) (Feruary 4) *''Jeannie, Bakit Ngayon ka Lang?'' (Judy Ann Santos and Robin Padilla) (February 5) *''S2pid Luv'' (Andrew E., Blaksyak and Angelika dela Cruz) (February 6) *''Bakit May Kahapon Pa?'' (Nora Aunor, Eddie Garcia and Dawn Zulueta) (February 7) *''Muling Umawit ang Puso'' (Nora Aunor, Albert Martinez, Donna Cruz and Ian de Lon) (February 10) *''Mahal Kita: Final Answer!'' (Rufa Mae Quinto and Bong Revilla) (Febeuray 11) *''Tinik sa Dibdib'' (Nora Aunor, Phillip Salvador, Dina Bonnevie and Eddie Garcia) (February 12) *''Honey, My Love, So Sweet'' (Antoinette Taus, Dingdong Dantes, Sunshine Dizon and Bernardo Bernardo) (February 13) *''Karanasan (The Claudia Zobel Story)'' (Sabrina M., Rey 'PJ' Abellana, Emeng Barcelona and Jenny Belgina) (February 14) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (February 17) *''Una Kang Naging Akin'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (February 18) *''Tayong Dalawa'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (February 19) *''Cross My Heart'' (Sharon Cuneta and Rowell Santiago) (February 20) *''Bakit Ikaw Pa Rin?'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion (February 21) *''When the Love Is Gone'' (Cristine Reyes, Gabby Concepcion, Alice Dixson, Andi Eigenmann and Jake Cuenca) (February 24) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews) (February 25) *''Laging Naroon Ka'' (Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews) (February 26) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (February 27) *''My Pledge of Love'' (Judy Ann Santos and Onemig Bonoc) (February 28) March *''Bakit May Kahapon Pa'' (Nora Aunor, Dawn Zulueta, Melisse Santiago abd Eddie Garcia) (March 3) *''Andrea, Paano Ba and Maging Isang Ina?'' (Nora Aunor, Gina Alajar, Lloyd Samartino and Dan Alvaro) (March 4) *''Walang Kapalit'' (Richard Gomez and Sharon Cuneta) (March 5) *''Pangako Sa'yo'' (Sharon Cuneta and Bong Revilla) (March 6) *''Jack & Jill sa Amerika'' (Sharon Cuneta, Herbert Bautista, Tonton Gutierrez and Palito) (March 7) *''Minsan Pa Natin Hagkan ang Nakaraan'' (Vilma Santos, Eddie Garcia and Christopher de Leon) (March 10) *''Ikaw Lang'' (Vilma Santos, Ronnie Ricketts and Cesar Montano (March 11) *''Gaano Kadalas ang Mindan'' (Vilma Santos and Hilda Koronel) (March 12) *''Abandonada'' (Maricel Soriano and Edu Manzano) (March 13) *''Manchichiritchit, Aanga-Anga sa Maynila'' (Maricel Soriano) (March 14) *''Saan Darating ang Umaga'' (Maricel Soriano, Nida Blancaand Nestor de Villa) (March 17) *''Linlang'' (Joyce Jimenez, Richard Gomez and Pops Fernandez) (March 18) *''Pangako... Ikaw Lang'' (Regine Velasquez and Aga Muhlach) (March 19) *''Rigodon'' (Yam Concepcion and John James Uy) (March 20) *''D' Uragons'' (Andrew E., Eddie Garcia and Angelu de Leon) (March 21) *''Kailan Sasabihing Mahal Kita'' (Sharon Cuneta and Christopher de Leon) (March 24) *''Forever'' (Aga Muhlach and Mikee Cojuangco) (March 25) *''Pangako... Ikaw Lang'' (Regine Velasquez and Aga Muhlach) (March 26) *''Isang Tanong, Isang Sagot'' (Donna Cruz, Jason Everly, Malou de Guzman and Ai-Ai delas Alas) (March 27) *''Tayong Dalawa'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (March 28) *''Ang Lahat ng Ito'y Para Sa'yo'' (Bobby Andrews and Angelu de Leon) (March 31) April *''Tag-Araw, Tag-Ulan'' (Dina Bonnevie, Gary Estrada, Jenny Roa and Mark Gil) (April 1) *''Ikaw Pa Rin: Bongga Ka Boy!'' (Robin Padilla and Ai-Ai de las Alas) (April 2) *''Laruan'' (Carmi Martin and Mark Gil) (April 3) *''Where D'Girls R'' (Andrew E., Angeli de Leon, Rica Peralejo, Bobby Andrews and Bernadette Allyson) (April 4) *''Journey It Has Been'' (Jenine Desiderio and Christopher de Leon) (April 7) *''Alabang Girls'' (Andrew E., Donita Rose, Rosanna Roces and Janno Gibbs) (April 10) *''For All of My Life'' (Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach) (April 14) *''Kiss Mo 'Ko'' (Dingdong Dantes and Antoniette Taus) (April 16) *''Baler'' (Anne Curtis and Jericho Rosales) (April 17) *''S2pid Luv'' (Andrew E., Blakdyak, Angelika dela Cruz and Maui Taylor) (April 17) *''Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luiz Manzano, Billy Crawford, Marvin Agustin, DJ Durano, Martin Escudero and John Lapus) (April 17) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (April 18) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (April 19) *''Gayuma: The Movie'' (Abra) (April 24) *''Sweetie I Love You'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) (April 25) *''Matinig na Bading, Mga Syukeng Buking'' (Andrew E., Leo Martinez and Rufa Mae Quinto) (April 30) May *''Bakit Ikaw Pa Rin?'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (May 2) *''Uno, Dos, Takbo'' (Ramon Bautista, Gary Lising and Smokey Manaloto) (May 7) *''People Alone'' (Cogie Domingo and Maricar Reyes) (May 8) *''Say the Magic Words'' (Freddie Gutierrez and Janella Salvador) (May 9) *''Dr. Jose Rizal Story'' (Joel Torre, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Techie Agbayani, Ronaldo Valdez and Perla Bautista) (May 12) *''Noli Me Tangere'' (May 14) *''Magic Treasure'' (Janella Salvador, Izzy Canillo, Gerald Pesigan, Juan Carlos Urquico and Harvey Bautista) (May 15) *''KapinoyLand The Movie'' (Mr. Kapinoy, Cassy Legaspi, Mavy Legaspi and Kendra Kramer) (May 16) *''Curse of Chucky'' (Liza Soberano, Francis Magundayao, Jon Lucas and Carlos Agassi) (May 19) *''Bagets: The Reunion'' (AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Cristine Reyes and Aki Torio) (May 22) ''Viva Cine Idols (2014) '2014' April and May (The Vilma Santos Film Festival) *Palimos ng Pag-ibig'' (April 28) *''Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan?'' (May 5) *''Saan Nagtatago ang Pag-ibig?'' (May 12) *''Imortal'' (May 19) *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' (May 26) June (Andrew E. Movie) *''Humanap Ka ng Panget'' (June 2) *''Andrew Ford Medina: Wag Kang Gamol!'' (June 9) *''Bikini Watch'' (June 16) *''Row 4: Baliktorians'' (June 23) *''S2pid Luv'' (June 30) July and August (Sharon Cuneta-Gabby Concepcion Tandem) *''P.S. I Love You'' (July 7) *''My Only Love'' (July 14) *''Dapat Ka Bang Mahalin?'' (July 21) *''Sa Hirap at Ginhawa'' (July 28) *''Bakit Ikaw Pa Rin?'' (August 4) *''Pati Ba Pintig Ng Puso?'' (August 11) *''Una Kang Naging Akin'' (August 18) *''Tayong Dalawa'' (August 25) ''Viva Box Office (2001-2003, 2012-present) The classic and current Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films for the local blockbuster movies and the concerts and special event from Viva Concerts and Events. The movie blocks relaunched on July 2, 2012, a co-production with Viva Television. '2012' July *Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luis Manzano, DJ Durano, Marvin Agustin, Martin Escudero, Billy Crawford and John Lapus) (July 2) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda) (July 3) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (July 5) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (July 9) *''Who's That Girl?'' (Anne Curtis) (July 10) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (July 12) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (July 14) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista) (July 16) *''Status: Single'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Mark Bautista, Paolo Contis, Alfred Vargas, Rafael Rossel and Jon Avila) (July 17) *''I Love You Three Times a Day'' (Jimmy Santos, Carmi Martin and Nova Villa) (July 19) *''The Incredibles'' (July 21) *''Pik Pak Boom'' (Herbert Bautista, Dingdong Avanzado and Bing Loyzaga) (July 23) *''Catch Me, I'm in Love'' (Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson) (July 24) *''Mahal Kita: Final Answer!'' (Bong Revilla, Rufa Mae Quinto and Bobby Andrews) (July 26) *''Haunted Changi'' (July 31) August *''Kahit Konting Pagtingin'' (Sharon Cuneta and FPJ) (August 2) *''Brave'' (August 4) *''Maruja'' (Carmina Villaroel and Rustom Padilla) (August 6) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (August 11) *''Annie B.'' (Jolina Magdangal, Sarah Geronimo and Dingdong Dantes) (August 14) *''Super-B'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Marvin Agustin and Melanie Marquez) (August 16) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (August 21) *''Apat Dapat, Dapat Apat'' (Ruffa Mae Quinto, Candy Pangilinan and Eugene Domingo) (August 27) *''No Other Woman'' (Anne Curtis, Cristine Reyes and Derek Ramsay) (August 28) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (August 30) September *''Slumdog Millionaire'' (September 1) *''Sinasamba Kita'' (Vilma Santos, Christopher De Leon and Phillip Salvador) (September 3) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (September 4) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (Setpember 6) *''Won't Last A Day Without You'' (Sarah Geronimo abnd Gerald Anderson) (September 8) *''Patient X'' (Richard Gutierrez) (September 10) *''Barbie and the Diamond Castle'' (September 11) *''I Love You Sabado'' (Janno Gibbs and Mikee Cojuangco) (September 13) *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' (September 15) *''Kahit Butas ng Karayom, Papasúkin Ko!'' (FPJ) (September 17) *''Dodong Armado'' (Raymart Santiago, Ace Espinosa and Mark Gil) (September 18) *''Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar'' (September 20) *''Nang Iniwan Mo Ako'' (Sharon Cuneta and Albert Martinez) (September 22) *''S2pid Luv'' (Andrew E.) (September 24) *''Ngayon At Kailanman'' (Sharon Cuneta) (September 25) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (September 27) *''AJ Muhlach in Viva Muhlach: Daddy ang Saya The Concert'' (September 29) October *''Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luis Manzano, DJ Durano, Marvin Agustin, Martin Escudero, Billy Crawfard and John Lapus) (October 6) *''Kapag Puso'y Sinugatan'' (Hilda Koronel, Christopher De Leon and Rio Locsin) (October 13) *''Habang May Buhay'' (Donna Cruz and Ian De Leon) (October 20) *''Nag-iisang Ikaw'' (Mikee Cojuangco and Keempee de Leon) (October 27) November *''Bulaklak ng Maynila'' (Christopher De Leon, Jomari Yllana and Angelu De Leon) (November 3) *''A Secret Affair'' (Anne Curtis, Derek Ramsay and Andi Eigenmann) (November 10) *''Hitman'' (Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto) (November 17) *''14 Going Steady'' (Nadia Montenegro) (November 24) December *''Filipinas'' (Maricel Soriano, Richard Gutierrez, Dawn Zulueta, Aiko Melendez, Victor Neri, Wendell Ramos, Raymond Bagatsing, Andrea del Rosario, Sunshine Dizon, Tanya Garcia, Anne Curtis, Mikel Campos and Sarah Geronimo) (December 1) *''Mahal Kita: Final Answer!'' (Bong Revilla, Rufa Mae Quinto and Bobby Andrews) (December 8) *''A Secret Affair'' (Anne Curtis, Andi Eigenmann and Derek Ramsay) (December 15) *''2012'' (December 22) *''Fall in Love Again'' (Anja Aguilar and Onemig Bondoc) (December 29) '2013' January *''X-Men: First Class'' (January 12) *''Bulaklak ng Maynila'' (Christopher de Leon, Jomari Yllana and Angelu de Leon) (January 19) *''Nag-iisang Ikaw'' (Mikee Cojuangco and Keempee de Leon) (January 26) February *''Catch Me, I'm in Love'' (Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson) (February 2) *''Vanishing on 7th Street'' (February 9) *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (February 16) *''Fall in Love Again'' (Anja Aguilar and Onemig Bondoc) (February 23) March *''Slumdog Millionaire'' (March 9) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (March 16) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (March 23) '2014' February *''Baler'' (Anne Curtis, Jericho Rosales) (February 16) *''A Secret Affair'' (Anne Curtis, Derek Ramsay, Andi Eigenmann) (February 23) March *''Ang Lahat ng Ito'y Para Sa'yo'' (Bobby Andrews, Angelu de Leon) (March 2) *''Who's That Girl'' (Anne Curtis, Luis Manzano) (March 9) *''Tatatin'' (Dina Bonnevie, Edu Manzano and Rica Peralejo) (March 23) April *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (April 6) *''Pusong Mamon'' (Eric Quizon, Albert Martinez, Lorna Tolentino) (April 13) *''When the Love Is Gone'' (Cristine Reyes, Gabby Concepcion, Alice Dixson, Andi Eigenmann, Jake Cuenca) (April 27) May *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' (Vilma Santos, Christopher de Leon) (May 4) *''Kapag Iginuhit ang Hatol ng Puso'' (Dina Bonnevie) (May 11) *''Maging Akin Ka Lamang'' (Christopher de Leon, Lorna Tolentino, Jay Ilagan, Dina Bonnevie) (May 14) *''Pangako... Ikaw lang'' (Regine Velasquez, Aga Muhlach) (May 16) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos, Dingdong Dantes) (May 18) *''Lupe: A Seaman's Wife'' (Andrea del Rosairo and Leandro Muñoz) (May 31) June *''Mahal Kita: Final Answer!'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Bong Revilla) (June 7) *''Silaw'' (Bernadette Allyson, Bobby Andrews, Onemig Bondoc, Angelu de Leon, Ace Espinosa, Michael Flores, Rica Peralejo and Jake Roxas) (June 14) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (June 21) *''DoReMi'' (Donna Cruz, Regine Velasquez and Mikee Cojuangco) (June 28) July *''I Love You Sabado'' (Janno Gibbs and Mikee Cojuangco) (July 5) *''Tatarin'' (Dina Bonnevie, Edu Manzano and Rica Peralejo) (July 11) *''ABNKKBSNPLAko?! The Movie'' (Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann, Vandolph Quizon, Meg Imperial) (July 12) *''Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga'' (Vina Morales, Christopher de Leon, Bembol Roco and Keempee de Leon) (July 18) *''Diary ng Panget'' (James Reid, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras, Nadine Lustre) (July 19) *''Sa Kabila ng Lahat'' (Dina Bonnevie and Tonton Gutierrez) (July 26) August *''Wooly Booly: Ang Classmate Kong Alien'' (Jimmy Santos, Vina Morales, Gelli de Belen and Raymart Santiago) (August 2) *''Jack & Jill sa America'' (Sharon Cuneta and Herbert Bautista) (August 6) *''Pangako ng Kahapon'' (Alice Dixson, Agot Isidro and Donna Cruz) (August 8) *''Hotshots'' (Herbert Bautista, Aga Muhlach, Raymond Lauchengco, Gary Valenciano and Eula Valdez) (August 9) *''Narito Ang Puso Ko'' (Lorna Tolentino and Gabby Concepcion) (August 15) *''Honey, My Love, So Sweet'' (Sunshine Dizon, Polo Ravales, Antoinette Taus, Dingdong Dantes, Kim delos Santos and Dino Guevarra) (August 23) *''Tag-Araw, Tag-Ulan'' (Dina Monnevie and Gary Estrada) (August 29) *''Kapag Iginuhit ang Hatol ng Puso'' (Dina Bonnevie, Monique Wilson, Gary Estrada and Rustom Padilla) (August 30) September (Angelu de Leon-Bobby Andrews Film Fest) *''Laging Naroon Ka'' (September 6) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (September 13) *''Ang Lahat ng Ito'y Para Sa'yo'' (September 20) September-November (Megastar Sharon Cuneta) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Gabby Concepcion) (September 27) *''Pangako Sa 'Yo'' (Bong Revilla) (October 11) *''Bituing Walang Ningning'' (with Christopher de Leon and Cherie Gil) (October 18) *''Ngayon at Kailanman'' (Richard Gomez) (October 25) *''Pagdating ng Panahon'' (with Robin Padilla) (November 1) November (Asia's Songbird Regine Velasquez) *''Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'' (Robin Padilla) (November 8) *''Pangako Ikaw Lang'' (Aga Muhlach) (November 15) *''Ikaw Lamang Hanggang Ngayon'' (Richard Gomez) (November 22) *''Pangarap Ko Ang Ibigin Ka'' (Christopher de Leon) (November 29) December *''Forever'' (Aga Muhlach and Mikee Cojuangco) (December 6) *''Somewhere'' (Rudy Fernandez, Lorna Tolentino and Johnny Delgado) (December 13) *''Isang Bawat Christmas: An IBC Christmas Special'' (December 20) *''UP Handel's Messiah 2014'' (December 27) '2015' January * Diary ng Panget (James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Andre Paras and Yassi Pressman) (January 3) * Dahil Tanging Ikaw (Donna Cruz, Jao Mapa and Ian de Leon) (January 10) * Hayate Meets Janella Princess (January 24) * Trophy Wife (Cristine Reyes, Derek Ramsay, Heart Evangelista and John Estrada) (January 31) February *''The Gifted'' (Anne Curtis, Cristine Reyes and Sam Milby) (February 7) ''Sunday Sinemaks (1998-present) '2011' June (Robin Padilla) *Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (June 5) *''P're Hanggang Sa Huli'' (June 12) *''Astig'' (June 19) *''Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'' (June 26) July (Aga Muhlach) *''Bagets'' (July 3) *''Bagets 2'' (July 10) *''Forever'' (July 17) *''Dahil Ba sa Kanya'' (July 24) *''Pangako...Ikaw Lang'' (July 31) August (Judy Ann Santos) *''I'm Sorry, My Love'' (August 7) *''Dito Sa Puso Ko'' (August 14) *''My Pledge of Love'' (August 21) *''Hating Kapatid'' (August 28) September (Angelu De Leon) *''Ang Lahat Ng Ito'y Para Sa'yo'' (September 4) *''Bulaklak ng Maynila'' (September 11) *''Wala Na Bang Pag-ibig'' (September 18) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (September 25) October (Anne Curtis) *''Magic Kingdom'' (October 2) *''Filipinas'' (October 9) *''Baler'' (October 16) *''In Your Eyes'' (October 23) *''Who's That Girl?'' (October 30) November (Albert Martinez) *''Nang Iniwan Mo Ako'' (October 6) *''Gloria, Gloria Labandera'' (November 13) *''Ekik: Walang Katas'' (November 20) *''Scorpio Nights 2'' (November 27) December (Sarah Geronimo) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (December 4) *''A Very Special Love'' (December 11) *''Sing-Along Christmas with Sarah G.'' (December 18) *''Catch Me, I'm In Love'' (Decemebr 25) '2012' January (Dingdong Dantes) * Honey, My Love, So Sweet (January 1) *''Kiss Mo 'Ko'' (January 8) *''Magkapatid'' (January 22) *''Akala Mo'' (January 29) February (Andrew E.) *''Andrew Ford Medina: Huwag Kang Gamol'' (February 5) *''S2pid Luv'' (February 12) *''A.B. Normal College (Todo na 'yan! Kulang pa 'yun!)'' (February 19) *''Tusong Twosome'' (February 26) March (Onemig Bondoc) *''Silaw'' (March 4) *''T.G.I.S.: The Movie'' (March 11) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (March 18) *''Sumigaw Ka Hanggang Gusto Mo'' (March 25) April (Movie Stars) *''Patient X'' (Richard Gutierrez) (April 1) *''Annie B.'' (Jolina Magdangal) (April 8) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda) (April 15) *''Alabang Girls'' (Andrew E.) (April 22) *''Hitman'' (Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto) (April 29) May (Cristine Reyes) *''Ang Darling Kong Aswang'' (May 6) *''Working Girls'' (May 13) *''Tumbok'' (May 20) *''No Other Woman'' (May 27) June (Star in Movies) *''Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (Robin Padilla) (June 3) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (June 10) *''Magkapatid'' (Joel Lamangan, Sharon Cuneta, Christopher de Leon, Dingdong Dantes and Judy Ann Santos) (June 17) *''Walang Kapalit'' (Sharon Cuneta, Richard Gomez and Miriam Quiambao) (June 24) July *''Lastikman'' (Vic Sotto and Donita Rose) (July 1) *''Sa Diyos Lang Ako Susuko'' (Robin Padilla) (July 8) *''Jeannie, Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang?'' (Robin Padilla, Judy Ann Santos and King Alcala) (July 15) *''D' Uragons'' (Eddie Garcia, Andrew E. and Angelu De Leon) (July 22) *''Ako Ang Katarungan'' (Bong Revilla) (July 29) August *''The Unkabogable Praybeyt Benjamin'' (Vice Ganda) (August 5) *''The Flor Contemplacion Story'' (Nora Aunor, Amy Austria and Rita Avila) (August 9) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista) (August 12) *''Manila Kingpin'' (ER Ejercito, Carla Abellana, Phillip Salvador, Dennia Padilla and Ping Medina) (August 19) *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (Robin Padilla and Vina Morales) (August 26) September *''Hitman'' (Sam Pinto and Cesar Montano) (September 2) *''Minsan Pa'' (FPJ and Sharon Cuneta) (September 9) *''Ben Delubyo'' (Bong Revilla) (September 16) *''Hindi Pa Tapos ang Laban'' (FPJ) (September 23) *''Eseng ng Tondo'' (FPJ) (September 30) October *''Tulak ng Dibdib Kabig ng Bibig'' (Robin Padilla and Maricel Soriano) (October 7) *''Batas ng Lansangan'' (FPJ) (October 14) *''Billet'' (Cesar Montano and Sunshine Cruz) (October 21) *''Hari ng Selda: Anak ni Baby Ama 2'' (Robin Padilla and Angelika de la Cruz) (October 28) November *''Pag-Ibig Ko sa Iyo'y Totoo'' (Bong Revilla and Donna Cruz) (November 3) *''Kung Fu Hustle'' (November 10) *''Eagle Squad'' (Edu Manzano) (November 17) *''Anak, Pagsubok Lamang'' (Robin Padilla) (November 24) December *''Hitman'' (Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto) (December 2) *''Minsan Pa'' (FPJ and Sharon Cuneta) (December 9) *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (Robin Padilla and Vina Morales) (December 16) *''Anja's Christmas: A Christmas Special'' (December 23) *''Grease Gun Gang'' (Robin Padilla) (December 30) '2013' January *''Noel Juico: Batang Kriminal'' (Raymart Santiago) (January 6) *''Boy Negro'' (Phillip Salvador) (January 13) *''Ako Ang Katarungan'' (Bong Revilla) (January 20) *''The Unkabogable Praybeyt Benjamin'' (Vice Ganda) (January 27) February *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (Vina Morales and Robin Padilla) (February 3) *''Grease Gun Gang'' (Robin Padilla) (February 10) *''Ben Delubyo'' (Bong Revilla) (February 17) *''Hitman'' (Sam Pinto and Cesar Montano) (February 24) March *''Sa Diyos Lang Ako Susuko'' (Robin Padilla) (March 3) *''Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (Robin Padilla) (March 10) *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (Robin Padilla and Vina Morales) (March 17) *''Tulak ng Dibdib Kabig ng Bibig'' (Robin Padilla and Maricel Soriano) (March 24) *''Anja Aguilar: The Concert'' (March 31) April *''D' Uragons'' (Eddie Garcia, Andrew E. and Angelu de Leon) (April 7) *''Hitman'' (Sam Pinto and Cesar Montano) (April 14) *''2013 SEA Games Closing Ceremonies'' (April 21) *''The Unkabogable Praybeyt Benjamin'' (Vice Ganda) (April 28) May (Ronnie Ricketts movie) *''Tumayo Ka't Lumaban'' (May 5) *''Kumukulong Dugo'' (May 12) *''Hawak Ko Buhay Mo'' (May 19) *''Boy Buluran'' (May 26) *''The Fighting Chefs'' (June 2) June (Bong Revilla Pelikula) *''Batas Ko ang Katapat Mo'' (June 9) *''Ako ang Katarungan'' (June 16) *''Pag-Ibig Ko sa Ito'y Totoo'' (June 23) *''Dugong Buhay'' (June 30) July *''Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (Robin Padilla) (July 7) *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (VIna Morales and Robin Padilla) (July 14) *''I Love You Nadine: The Concert'' (July 21) *''Grease Gun Gang'' (Robin Padilla) (July 28) August *''Batas Ko ang Katapat Mo'' (Bong Revilla) (August 4) *''Anja Aguilar: The Concert'' (August 11) *''Batas Ko ang Katapat Mo'' (Bong Revilla) (August 18) *''Ninoy at Cory: The Legady Comes of Age'' (August 25) September *''Berdugo'' (Phillip Salvador) (September 1) *''Ang Lihim ng Golden Buddha'' (Jestoni Alarcon) (September 8) *''Hitman'' (Sam Pinto and Cesar Montano) (September 15) *''Boy Negro'' (Phillip Salvador) (September 22) *''Sa Diyos Lang Ako Susuko'' (Robin Padilla) (September 29) October (FPJ) *''Ikaw Ang Mahal Ko'' (October 6) *''Hindi Pa Tapos Ang Laban'' (October 13) *''Eseng ng Tondo'' (October 20) *''Walang Matigas na Tinapay'' (October 27) November *''Pag Oras Mo, Oras Mo Na'' (Phillip Salvador) (November 3) *''Kumakasa Kahit Nag-iisa'' (Ronnie Ricketts and Robin Padilla) (November 10) *''Kamagong'' (Lito Lapid and Eddie Garcia) (November 17) *''Pacquiao vs. Rios: Fight as One'' (November 24) December *''Miss Universe 2013'' (December 1) *''Huwag Mong Isuko Ang Laban'' (Ronnie Ricketts, Vina Morales and Ricardo Cepeda) (December 8) *''Pasko sa Broadcast City'' (December 15) *''Pamaskong Kapinoy: The IBC Christmas Special'' (December 22) *''Kapinoy 2013: IBC News and Current Affairs Year End Report'' (December 29) '2014' January *''Asin at Paminta'' (Eddie Garcia and Blakdyak) (January 5) *''Batas ng Lansangan'' (FPJ) (January 12) *''Anak TV Awards 2013'' (January 19) *''AFUANG: Bounty Hunter'' (Phillip Salvador and Eddie Garcia) (January 26) February *''Ginto't Pilak'' (Rudy Fernandez, Rosanna Roces and Jay Manalo) (February 2) *''Boy Negro'' (Phillip Salvador) (February 9) *''Pretty Boy'' (Andrew E., Gelli de Belen and Janno Gibbs) (February 16) *''Target: Central Luzon Robbert'' (Anthony Alonzo) (February 23) March *''Hari ng Selda: Anak ni Baby Ama 2'' (Robin Padilla and Angelika de la Cruz) (March 2) *''Alega Gang'' (Bong Revilla, Robin Padilla and Jorge Esteban) (March 9) *''Masamang Ugat'' (Eddie Garcia) (March 16) *''El Presidente'' (Jorge Esteban, Nora Aunor, Christopher de Leon, Cristine Reyes and Cesar Montano) (March 23) *''Happy 16th Birthday Janella: Janella Salvador's Brithday Concert'' (March 30) April *''Homecoming Kapinoy: Masaya ng Paboritong Pilipino'' (April 6) *''Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards 2013'' (April 13) *''Music and the Spoken Word Easter Specials'' (April 20) *''Moises Platon'' (Bong Revilla) (April 27) May *''Iukit Mo sa Bala!'' (Bong Revilla) (May 4) *''Celeste Gang'' (Bong Revilla) (May 11) *''Batas sa Batas'' (Bong Revilla) (May 18) *''Urbanito Dizon'' (Bong Revilla) (May 25) June *''Homecoming Kapinoy: Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13'' (June 1) *''Sabi Mo Mahal Mo Ako, Wala ng Bawian'' (Bong Revilla) (June 8) *''Oo Na, Sige Na'' (Robin Padilla and Rosanna Roces) (June 15) *''Muslim .357'' (FPJ and Eddie Garcia) (June 22) *''Contreras Gang'' (Edu Manzano and Monsur del Rosario) (June 29) July *''Bilib Ako Sa'yo'' (Robin Padilla, Joyce Jimenez, Dennis Padilla and Eddie Gutierrez) (July 6) *''Homecoming Kapinoy: Primetime 13 @ 54'' (July 13) *''Sala sa Init, Sala sa Lamig'' (Bong Revilla and Vina Morales) (July 20) *''Hari ng Selda'' (Robin Padilla and Angelika de la Cruz) (July 27) August *''Ang Syota Kong Balikbayan'' (FPJ) (August 3) *''Buhay Mo'y Buhay Ko Rin'' (Bong Revilla and Mikee Cojuangco) (August 10) *''Kulimlim'' (Robin Padilla, Tanya Garcia and Jhung Hilario) (August 17) *''Boyong Mañalac: Hoodlum Terminator'' (Eddie Garcia) (August 24) *''Oo Na, Sige Na'' (Robin Padilla and Rosanna Roces) (August 31) September *''Aylas Pogi 1'' (Bong Revilla and Edu Manzano) (September 7) *''Noel Juico: Batang Kriminal'' (Raymart Santiago) (September 14) *''Matira ang Matibay'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (September 21) *''Sino si.. Baby Salonga'' (Anthony Alonzo and Eddie Garcia) (September 28) October *''Official Visit to the French Republic of PNoy'' (October 5) *''John Ford Coley Live in Manila'' (October 12) *''Asia’s New Tiger: Panibagong Sigla at Kumpiyansa sa Pilipinas'' (October 19) *''Aguila at Guerrero'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (October 26) November *''Boy Golden'' (Jorge Estregan, KC Concepcion and John Estrada) (November 2) *''Eraserheads Returns: Live in Manila'' (November 9) *''Bilang Na Ang Araw Mo'' (Cesar Montano) (November 16) *''Pilipinas at Indonesia'' (November 23) *''28th PMPC Star Awards for TV'' (November 30) December *''Fra Lippo Lippi Live In Manila'' (December 7) *''Paskong Regalo sa Broadcast City'' (December 14) *''Isang Bawat Christmas: An IBC Christmas Special'' (December 21) *''Kapinoy 2014: An IBC News and Current Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 28) '2015' January *''The Fighting Chefs'' (Ronnie Ricketts, Boy Logro and Arci Muñoz) (January 4) *''Joe Reyes: Mahirap Patayin, Masamang Buhayin'' (Roi Vinzon, Mark Gil, Bembol Roco) (January 11) *''Hulihin si Boy Amores'' (Anthony Alonzo and Vivian Velez) (January 18) *''2014 Asia CEO Awards'' (January 25) February *''Bro... Kahit Saan Engkwentro'' (Eddie Garcia, Ronald Gan Ledesma, Eddie Gutierrez and Alma Concepcion) (February 1) *''Marami Ka Pang Kakaining Bigas'' (Eddie Garcia, Rustom Padilla, Gloria Diaz and Michelle Aldana) (February 8) *''2014 Anak TV Awards'' (February 15) *''Hawak Ko Buhay Mo'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (February 22) March *''Anak ng Tondo'' (Rudy Fernandez)(march 7) *''Pambato'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (March 14) *''Gangland'' (Ryan Eigenmann, Jason Salcedo and Junell Hernando) (March 21) *(March 28) Past Programming Blocks The following have been a part of Viva-TV, but were later pulled out. ''Viva Proudly Presents (1999-2001, 2011-2012) The classic and current Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films and concerts and special event from Viva Concerts and Events, every Monday at 7 p.m. It ended on June 25, 2012 to give away to comeback of ''Viva Box Office. '2012' February (Gabby Concepcion) *''Narito ang Puso Ko'' (February 6) *''Tayong Dalawa'' (Sharon Cuneta) (February 13) *''I'll Be There'' (KC Concepcion and Jericho Rosales) (February 27) March (Vilma Santos) *''Sinasamba Kita'' (Christopher De Leon and Phillip Salvador) (March 5) *''Imortal'' (Hilda Koronel and Dindo Fernando) (March 12) *''In My Life'' (John Lloyd Cruz and Luis Manzano) (March 19) April (Sharon Cuneta) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Gabby Concepcion) (April 2) *''Pangako Sa'yo'' (Bong Revilla)'' (April 9)'' *''Ngayon at Kailanman'' (Richard Gomez) (April 16) *''Wala ngIbigin Pang Iba'' (Cesar Montano) (April 23) *''Ikaw'' (Ariel Rivera, Monique Wilson and Rustom Padilla) (April 30) May (Sharon Cuneta) *''Bituing Walang Ningning'' (Christopher De Leon, Cherie Gil and Joel Torre) (May 7) *''Bakit Ikaw Pa Rin?'' (Gabby Concepcion) (May 21) June (Best Movie Festival) *''Pagdating Ng Panahon'' (Sharon Cuneta, Robin Padilla and Rufa Mae Quinto) (June 4) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (Bobby Andrews and Angelu De Leon) (June 11) *''Anak, Pagsubok Lamang'' (Robin Padilla, Sharmaine Arnaiz and Eva Cariño-Padilla) (June 18) *''Maging Sino Ka Man'' (Sharon Cuneta and Robin Padilla) (May 21) ''Now Showing (1999-2012) A sports special from Viva Sports from boxing, billiards, volleyball, pronvincial basketball and athletics-professional and collegiate sports competitions, every Tuesday at 6:30 p.m. It ended on June 26, 2012 and was merged with Viva Box Office. Thursday Night at the Movies (1999-2001, 2011-2012)'' The old and classic Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films, every Thursdays at 9:30 p.m. This block premiered on June 9, 2011 and its last until end of June 28, 2012. See also * Viva-TV (TV channel) * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Television in the Philippines